Me Gusta Cuando Callas
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que el silencio no bastaba demostrar amor? ¿Quién dijo que las miradas no eran suficientes para hacer saber lo que se sentía? ¿Quién dijo que las personas no podían cambiar por amor? Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer demostrará lo contrario a estas preguntas. Continuación de "La Princesa y la Máscara" y utilización del poema de Pablo Neruda. -Advertencia LEMON-


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Tampoco tengo derecho alguno sobre el poema "Me gusta cuando callas" del escritor Pablo Neruda**

**Me Gusta Cuando Callas**

Por Aquarius-chan

Pasó un día desde nuestro encuentro, un día en el que no pude borra esa tonta sonrisa de mi rostro. Pero no me importaba hacerlo porque sé que está allí por ti, mi diosa. Cierro los ojos y te recuerdo, te tengo presente más de lo que quisiera normalmente. Tu respiración entre cortada, tus gemidos, las palabras que salían de tu boca, tus labios, tu boca. Todo era opacado por mis labios. Nuestras lenguas danzaban de una manera apasionada, erótica, pero sabíamos que también había amor.

Amor. Ese sentimiento que jamás me habría pensado que lo sentiría de esta manera y mucho menos hacia ti, mi amada. Me gusta recordarte como sin palabras nos expresábamos cuanto nos amamos, cuanto nos deseamos. No las necesitamos, sabemos lo que pensamos.

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,_

_y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

El mismo soldado que vino ayer diciéndome que me llamabas con urgencia llegó a Cáncer. Con cierto temor me dice que me buscas, nuevamente con urgencia. Sonrío y, por protocolo, me coloco la armadura. Solo dejo el casco, no tenía ganas de llevarlo. Una vez que me terminé de preparar, salí siendo escoltado por el cobarde que enviaste. ¿Entenderá que cambie? Muchos no lo creen pero es así.

De no haber sido porque me crucé con Afrodita, habría tardado menos. Mi escolta me dejó solo cuando llegamos al templo del Patriarca, que se encontraba aún vacío. Acelero el paso y llego hasta el tuyo. Antes de que llegues, me libero de mi vestimenta dorada. Mi diosa, ¿será que te das cuenta de lo que provocas en mí?

Te veo aparecer, tan hermosa, tan delicada. No traes a Niké, lo que hizo que sonriera. No mediamos palabras, solo nos abalanzamos y juntamos nuestros labios. Había desesperación, deseo y pasión en ese eso, pero también amor, mucho amor.

Abres tus labios y aprovecho para que mi lengua choque y juegue con la tuya. Pareciera como si combatieran para ver cual de las dos domina. Pareciera como si hicieran una danza muy sugestiva. Pero solo se entregan una a la otra, como lo hacemos nosotros

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma_

_emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía._

_Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,_

_y te pareces a la palabra melancolía._

Mientras nos besábamos, nos dirigíamos a tu habitación. Antes de entrar a ella baje el cierre de tu largo y delicado vestido, dejándote en ropa interior. Tú mientras tanto aprovechaste que nos separamos para respirar un poco y me sacaste mi remera, dejándola cerca de donde quedó tirada tu vestimenta.

Sentí tus manos recorrer mi espalda, desde la cintura hasta los hombros. Luego ascendiste por mi nuca y enredaste tus dedos en mi cabello. Yo, al mismo momento, te presionaba contra mi pecho y podía sentir como los tuyos se apresaban. Acariciaba suavemente tu columna, tomándome por momentos el atrevimiento de acariciarte más abajo, en tu glúteos. Cuando llegaba a esa zona tú emitías pequeños gemidos que yo atrapaba con mis labios.

En momento decidí liberar tus pechos de ese, según parecía, carísimo encaje. Por los dioses Athena, ese par que tiene me tientan al punto de que me inclino a ellos y los empiezo a lamer y apretar suavemente. Siento, dentro mi boca, como uno de tus pezones comienza a ponerse duro, mientras que el otro es víctima de los jugueteos de mis dedos.

Tus gemidos no se hacen esperar. Esa inexperiencia aun sigue contigo, pero no me molesta al contrario, me encanta. La mano que tenía desocupada va directo a uno de tus glúteos, a quien acaricio y después aprieto y luego lo vuelvo a acariciar. Ese sonido que produces y el como encorvas tu espalda por el placer me incitan a seguir, a no parar.

_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante._

_Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo._

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:_

_déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo._

Te recuesto suavemente en tu cama y te observo. Mi diosa, podría mirarte en esa posición todo el día sin cansarme. Tu rostro enrojecido, tus pechos libres que suben y bajan al compás de tu agitada respiración, tus piernas juntas y flexionadas. ¡Me enloqueces Athena! Provocas en mi cosas que no sentí por ninguna otra mujer.

Voy sobre ti directo a tus labios, que, al juntarse, demuestran pasión. Mis manos acariciaron tus pechos, tu cintura, tus muslos, finalizando en tus rodillas.

Te besé en el cuello, en tu hombro, me entretuve en tus pechos, seguí en tu abdomen y seguí bajando. Mientras seguía, comencé a sacarte esa lencería que me impedía verte totalmente desnuda por segunda vez.

Te seguí besando las piernas hasta llegar a tu tobillo derecho para luego tomar el izquierdo e ir ascendiendo. Sentía como respirabas agitada, como contenías tus gemidos, por lo que decidí ir más allá.

Me detuve en tu zona íntima y comencé con delicados besos. Luego seguí lamiéndote tu clítoris y toda tu intimidad. Tus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y me motivaban a seguir. Metí uno de mis dedos en tu sexo, para sacarlo y volverlo a meter, una tras otra vez. Cuando noté que tus músculos se contraían, decidí meter un segundo dedo, provocándote mas placer. Logré a la perfección mi cometido, cosa que me alegró y excitó más.

_Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio_

_claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo._

_Eres como la noche, callada y constelada._

_Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo._

Vuelvo hacia tus labios y volvemos a besarnos. Comenzaste a acariciar mi pecho y tus manos comenzaron a descender. De repente me sorprendo al sentir como una de tus manos acariciaba mi miembro sobre el pantalón. Lo acariciabas de tal manera que me tuve que separar un poco de ti para largar un pequeño quejido. Me gustaba como se sentía, mucho.

Desabrochaste mi pantalón y comenzaste a frotar mi virilidad con tu delicada mano. Ibas de arriba abajo, provocándome gemidos que tuve que contenerme para no liberarlos con fuerza. Lo masajeabas de una manera que me estaba impidiendo controlarme. Cuando estaba por decir tu nombre, cuando sólo mencione la primer letra, tú me callaste besándome mientras seguías con lo que empezaste.

No se como, pero terminaste encima de mí. Estabas dispuesta a controlar la situación y yo te lo permitiría. Al igual que yo lo hice, comenzaste a descender por mi abdomen con tus labios sobre mí. Me sacaste lo que me quedaba de ropa y quedé completamente desnudo ante ti, mi diosa. Seguiste con tu trabajo de darme placer con tus suaves manos y en un momento dado siento tu lengua. Te posesionaste de mi miembro con tus hermosos labios.

Yo, que estaba apoyado sobre mis hombros, comencé a gemir un poco y a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. No pensé que harías esto, no me preparé para esto. Pero así se siente demasiado bien.

Cuando te detienes, te sientas sobre mi cadera, tomas mi pene nuevamente y lo acomodas para que entre dentro tuyo. Somos uno de nuevo y me gusta como se siente. Tus gemidos y los míos se juntan, se fusionan. Nos movemos los dos, nos damos placer los dos, nos amamos los dos.

En el momento que llegamos al climax, nos besamos, pero con ternura, con amor. Cualquiera pensaría que miento, que solo hago esto por beneficio propio. Pero nosotros sabemos que no es así, que lo que siento en real.

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente._

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto._

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan._

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

En el momento que nos separamos, que volvemos a ser dos, me miras y me sonríes, acompañada por tus mejillas sonrojadas y tus caricias en mi rostro. Yo te devuelvo la sonrisa, esa que tú sacaste de mi interior. Estábamos apoyados en nuestros costados, mirándonos de frente. Pensar que hace un tiempo atrás me reía de esos que parecían "idiotas enamorados". El pez por la boca muere, o así dice el dicho.

Reíste bajo y yo también, para que luego de que desaparezcas esa risa volvamos al silencio. Increíblemente no habíamos emitido palabra alguna desde que llegué allí. Pero no me sentía incómodo porque sabía que estábamos muy bien así y lo sabíamos. Pero decidiste romper ese silencio.

-Hola - sonreíste al decírmelo, te causaba gracia, lo sé.

-Hola - te acaricié en la mejilla, reí y te besé suavemente. Me cambiaste Athena. No sé cómo, pero hiciste bien.

No me preocupa nada, ni siquiera el cómo reaccionarán los idiotas de mis compañeros cuando descubran esto. No siento intranquilidad mientras estoy contigo, en silencio, los dos callados, amándonos.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **La continuación de **"La Princesa y la Máscara" **llegó :D Sin dudas el poema "Me Gusta Cuando Callas" de Neruda es uno de mis favoritos y quise usarlo en esta historia, que es mi segundo Lemon de la extraña pareja que armé. Se que aún tengo que mejorar en esta rama, pero creo que lo hice bien.

Igual quienes me afirman lo anterior son ustedes a través de sus reviews. Por eso les pido que me dejen sus opiniones o críticas constructivas, que me ayuden a mejorar o que me digan que lo estoy haciendo bien n.n Y si quieren continuación, háganmelo saber, así más adelanto armo una y la publico n.n

Muchas gracias por leer esta fanfic, dejen su review y no duden en **leer mis otras historias **también :D **Nos leemos luego. **


End file.
